Change of Heart
by Electromagnetic x Pikachu
Summary: A girl living in the world of humans has a secret crush on Sesshomaru. He's so distant and quiet but at the same time, he always seems to lure her in... Sesshomaru x OC


**A/N: Another cute story I did for a trade! w It's rare for me to write InuYasha fanfics but it is always nice to write one. It seems, though, that I'm always writing about Sesshomaru. xDD**

******Catherine and her family are © to *PalmettoMoonCEH (on deviantART); Sesshomaru and Rin are © to Takahashi Rumiko's InuYasha;**; Story is © to moi~

* * *

"My heart's in the right place. I know, 'cuz I hid it there." - Carrie Fisher

"There! You look beautiful, dear."

My mom stood back and smiled before turning me toward the mirror so I could look. I smiled at my reflection, twirling around in the kimono.

"I like it. You did a great job on the stitching, Mom!"

She giggled as she tied the obi sash around my waist. "I'm glad you love it, Catherine. Now, let's do your hair and make-up."

I stepped down off the platform and sat down in front of my mom's make-up mirror.

"Your father is going to be so happy to see how you look. I'm sure he'll say you're lovely."

With a mere shrug, I muttered an indifferent, "I guess."

"And," My mom continued, "Maybe you'll see Sesshomaru-sama."

Almost immediately, my eyes popped open as I abruptly turned my head to look at her. I hadn't thought, of all people, _Sesshomaru_ would be interested in visiting my pops.

"Why would Sesshomaru-sama be there? Doesn't he have better things to do than to come to a simple birthday celebration?"

Unfortunately, for me, my mom didn't believe my 'uncaring' attitude and just simply answered, "You never know, honey. He does have a change of heart sometimes~"

I rolled my eyes. My mom could be so silly at times. Though…there was still a part of me that wanted to see him.

~ ღ ~

For someone as stiff as my father, he really knew how to throw a birthday party. The beach setting outside his castle gave a great summer feeling. Beautiful paper lanterns were strewn around a large tent packed with handsomely dressed guests. Completely breathtaking.

"Father!" I greeted and ran over to embrace him.

My father didn't waste time in greeting me or my mother. Afterwards, he called over one of the men he had been talking with before.

"Catherine, Michaelia, you remember Sesshomaru-sama? I believe the two of you met at another get-together that I was holding."

The white-haired demon only nodded his head as a greeting. My mother gestured to me to bow in return; I frowned, though, at his attitude, like he didn't want to be there. But my frown turned upside down when I saw Rin run over and jump into my arms.

"Caty-chan, you're here~!"

I smiled and hugged her close; I was happy that at least she had some enthusiasm about being here. Rin quickly jumped out of my arms and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon, Caty-chan! There's something I wanna show you!"

Laughing, I followed the little girl to a wide field of flowers. They looked a bit strange, unlike normal flowers from the human world, but hey, it was feudal Japan after all.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Rin asked as she placed one in her hair. "I asked Jaken-sama about these flowers and he said they had some sort of magical powers!"

I looked at her, tilting my head slightly. "Really? What kind?"

Rin shrugged. "I dunno. I wasn't really paying attention." Suddenly, I noticed her eyes getting droopy but before I could speak to her, she had already passed out cold!

Suddenly, my own legs started getting weak and my eyes became heavy.

_Oh no! This must have some type of sleeping mist._ I tried my best to keep myself awake but my attempts were in vain.

Everything became so dark…

~ ღ ~

I slowly opened my eyes, taking in the unfamiliarity surrounding me. Immediately, I looked around but I couldn't see a thing. It was too dark.

With my hands, I weakly groped around until I felt Rin's back. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she was still warm and breathing.

The sound of voices reached my sensitive ears, and a familiar smell reached my ears… Demons? They weren't familiar demons and they were nearby.

Unfortunately, my body still felt weak from the sleeping mist so I couldn't really move around as much as I could. Just in time for two demons to make their way in.

"Well, lookie 'ere! We got ourselves quite a catch, eh?" said the demon on the left; from the smell I could tell that he was a lizard demon.

The other one, seemed like a pig demon, snorted out a laugh, "Sure did. We'll be raking in some gold for sure!"

"What…do you guys want with us?" I questioned.

My question made them smirk. "We thought it'd be fun to take you for ransom. Since your father's a filthy rich, high-class demon, I'm sure he wouldn't mind givin' us a little money in exchange for you and the little brat."

Growling, I tried to stand up but my body just wouldn't have it. The pig demon smirked and grabbed my arm, bringing me to the brick wall in order to chain me up. Luckily, I mustered up enough strength to kick him where it hurt…but that seemed to be the only thing I could do at the moment.

At once the lizard demon rushed over to help his friend, only to be stopped by Rin jumping on his back.

"Stop! Leave Caty-chan alone!"

The demon pushed her off and lifted his claws to strike her. Just as I rushed over to help, I saw the dash of lightning and the demon's head fell off, gushing blood.

Sesshomaru turned, his whole right hand covered in the demon's blood. I watched him stare indifferently at his hand but noticed the pig demon lunging toward him. He carelessly turned and slashed him without a word and then looked back at a crying Rin.

He scooped her up in arms and held her close. "I'll carry you this once and that's it," he said quietly. Rin replied with a simple nod.

I was in utter shock at how both brutal and somewhat gentle he could be…despite the attitude that I had seen back at the party. He was like a whole different person right in front of my eyes.

_Maybe I could see him in a new light…?_

~ ღ ~

The three of us arrived back and enjoyed the rest of the party…well, just Rin and I. We collected shells and swam around in the water for most of the night.

Sesshomaru just sat on the shore, watching us have fun. To my surprise, I couldn't stop myself from staring back at him with the usual emotionless expression. I smiled. I could see behind that poker face of his.

_He's so strange…but I guess I wouldn't mind seeing him more often. From the looks of it, he seems to have a change of heart~_


End file.
